decisions
by mezzalou
Summary: Zoe Gallagher may have lost someone close to her but now she is in failing health can she and her friends figure what is wrong with her.
1. Chapter 1

Dr Zoe Gallagher is having a terrible day first she woke up late, and now she is having trouble finding out what is wrong with an active young 7 year old who enters the emergency department with severe nose bleeds but with further investigating she and the other members of staff find the child with bruises covering various parts of his arms and upper back. The medical staff all think child abuse due to the mother being a single parent, the stress of taking care of a child can lead anyone to take action.

Although she is a doctor who abides by the rules Zoe Gallagher doesn't this time, before she continues treating her patient she thinks back to a few months ago before Sean Everleigh died her boyfriend who she actually loved, and also a few hours before Bart was shot she and Gabrielle treated a young boy who presented the same symptoms and all tests revealed nothing and everyone else want to call child services but she chose not to, in doing so Zoe was able to prove that the little boy has something call von willebrand disease which is a type of blood disorder.

This is a similar case to the young lad a few months ago but this time she wants to hold off on calling child services until she is dead certain that it is child abuse. But today of all days Zoe is feeling that she herself should be a patient, since waking up she has been really nauseous and tired hence the reason why she woke up late.

"Err Erica can you take bloods from the lad in acute 3 please" orders Zoe

"Yeah sure" says Erica

"What are you testing for? It is obviously abuse by the mother" says frank in a stern voice

"Well I am testing for any blood clotting disorders or diseases that cause excessive bruising" says Zoe.

"Oh and why are you being thorough with this patient" Asks frank

"Do you remember a couple of months ago when I treated that young 5 year old boy with nose bleeds and bruising" Says Zoe

"Yes what about it" asks frank.

"Well you told me to ring child services and I did and my actions tore that family apart and I don't want that to happen again" says Zoe

"Oh right well good then get on and let me know if I can help in anyway" says frank

"Sure frank I will" says Zoe.

Frank spoke to Zoe for a good five minutes and during that time frank looked at Zoe and her facial features, after studying her face and also knowing her for longer than any other member of staff in his department he could tell that there is something wrong with her that she is reluctant to tell people about, he thinks to himself I'll let her do her job and maybe later when I am getting an update on her current cases I will slowly bring in to the conversation my concerns for her wellbeing.

A little while later

Zoe the results for the 7 year old in acute 3 Erica says handing her the red file containing the results

"Thanks clear on all blood clotting disorders" say Zoe reading from the paper.

"Well that's good then" says Erica.

"Well how it is going on with the lad in sub-acute 3 then" asks frank in a bossy manner.

"Not good" says Zoe in a disappointed voice

"Why what's up" asks frank

"The results were negative on everything" says Zoe

"Okay err Zoe can I have a word in private as soon as possible" asks frank

"Sure be with you in a few minutes just got to pop somewhere" says Zoe in a low voice

While she is discussing her patient with frank Zoe feels a wave of nausea flow through her and as she tries to breath air into her lungs she inhales the smell of sour milk mixed with disinfectant and hints of other revolting odours that linger in a hospital corridor, soon as frank finishes the conversation she thinks _let frank head another way and then I will slowly make my way to the toilet_ , but then her plans are scuppered when frank tells her he wants to talk to her in private so she quickly answers ok and then she quietly says she has to do something before she speaks to him, but un be known to him she is actually heading to the toilet.

She heads of in the direction of the toilets barging past her concerned colleagues especially the nursing unit manager who decides to follow the promising doctor and follows her to the bathroom, Gabrielle watches as Zoe rushes in and immediately closes the door behind her.

Gabrielle's pov

I see Zoe talking to frank and then I notice how pale she looks and then when I look at her again I see she has dark circles forming around her eyes which indicate less sleep, after she finishes speaking to frank I notice that her behaviour changes and I see her rushing of somewhere, I am so concerned for my colleagues health I decide to follow her and I see her rushing into the bathroom and she instantly closes the door behind her but my gut instinct kicks in and I think I shouldn't leave her so I stand close to the door just enough to hear the sound of her vomiting in the toilet. I decide to go in because she is my friend and I feel for her ever since Sean died she has been stressed out maybe it is taking its toll on her now, so I walk into the bathroom and see her leaning over the toilet trying to catch her breath before she vomits again.

"Hey how are you feeling" asks Gabrielle.

"Not good" replies Zoe before vomiting again.

"How long have you been feeling sick for" asks Gabrielle

"Two weeks maybe three" replies Zoe

"Have you seen anyone about it" asks Gabrielle?

"No for two weeks I've just been feeling nauseous and tired but today it just hit me and now am vomiting" says Zoe

"Ok well are you finished" asks Gabrielle

"Yeah for now oh great frank wanted to see me about something but I got side tracked" says Zoe

"Do you know what's wrong with you" Asks Gabrielle

"No" says Zoe

"When the last time you and Sean slept together was" asks Gabrielle

"Err a few days before he died" replies Zoe

"Is there any chance that you are pregnant" asks Gabrielle.

Oh god I didn't think I forgot about missing my period for two cycles I thought it was stress the first time then I the second I forgot replies Zoe

"Well do a test but go see frank first and while you speak to him I'll organise you a test ok" says Gabrielle.

"Thank you says Zoe rushing of towards" franks office

After speeding walking to franks office Zoe thinks to herself great I maybe pregnant with my dead lovers baby, but she thinks if I am pregnant how stupid could I be to forget that I missed a period or two but then she snaps out of her thoughts when she arrives at franks office and she thinks well here goes I'll think about my future but now let's see what frank wants me for.

Knock…

"Enter shouts frank from inside his office

"You wanted to talk to me" asks Zoe

"Yeah come on in Zoe" says frank

"So what do you want to speak to me about" asks Zoe

"How are you today" asks frank in a concerned voice

"What" asks Zoe?

"I mean how you have been feeling I have noticed you looked pale earlier and I am concerned for you" reply frank

"Fine but you're not the only one Gabrielle noticed to and she is setting up a test for me now" says Zoe

"What the test is for" asks frank?

"Pregnancy" says Zoe

"Oh so Gabby beat me to it damn" says frank

"What" asks Zoe?

"Err I seen you earlier and you looked pale and now I am concerned and that is why I wanted to talk to you" says frank

"Oh well I didn't know what was wrong with me until Gabrielle approached me when I was vomiting in the toilet and she asked me a few questions and now it has dawned on me" says Zoe in a sad voice.

"And did she suggest any ideas to you" say frank.

"Yes I told her my symptoms and she opened my eyes to the idea that I could be pregnant with Sean's baby" says Zoe.

"Well you better go and find Gabrielle and take that test and tell me the results soon" orders frank

"Ok" says Zoe

Frank sat in his office after Zoe left, he sat their thinking about the last thing she said to him which was that she maybe pregnant with Sean's baby, and he thinks to himself I need to protect her from things he owes it to Sean to look after his girlfriend and possible his unborn child, he decides to go and look for Zoe and leaves his office and heads to the department to find her and he finds Zoe in sub-acute talking to Gabrielle.

"So what is the result" asks frank

"Yes we do frank" says Gabrielle

"And" says frank

"I'M Pregnant" says Zoe


	2. Chapter 2

So what are you going to do now asks frank

No idea but I do now I can't termination because it is the only thing that keeps Sean's memory alive says Zoe through sobs.

Well let's start taking care of Sean junior by letting me take you home so that you can sleep orders frank talking to Zoe.

Thank you frank I will call myself a cab see ya frank says Zoe

No you won't ill give you a lift home to pick up a few things for yourself then you are coming to my place to stay over says frank.

Oh frank you don't need to says Zoe

I don't but I am and I've known you from when you were an intern and I know sometimes that you don't take care of yourself says frank.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning

Zoe's pov

I wake up on a cold Wednesday feeling a little home sick since I slept in a different bed which wasn't my own, then I remembered yesterday and all the events leading up to me waking up in a double bed in a medium size room, I remembering telling frank that I am pregnant and I think he already figured it out before I did.

Oh great frank knows am pregnant and last night he decided to play a surrogate father to me like the father I never had and he also pulled rank on me and told me that I need looking after and then he told me to go home with him I think to myself that frank is like a father figure and is cuddly but then I am snapped out of my thoughts when I feel my stomach start to turn, and now I feel bile creeping up the back of my throat so I leap out of bed and head to the bathroom, once I am in the bathroom I instantly kneel in front of the toilet and heave down the toilet. After the first round finished I hear a loud knock on the door and then a voice speaks and it says.

Zoe you ok in their shouts frank

Come in frank shouts Zoe in a sickly voice

Nearly finished asks frank in a caring voice.

Yeah I hope says Zoe before she vomits again into the toilet while frank is knelt behind her rubbing her back in slow and comforting way.

Well if you don't stop vomiting in ten minutes then I am pulling rank and making you stay home all day sick says frank.

No I'll be fine in a few but before she can continue she vomits again.

Ok that's it Gallagher you're staying here and it's not up for discussion says frank

Oh frank I am fine it's just morning sickness says Zoe

Yeah your fine says the one vomiting at god knows what time in the early hours of the morning rants frank.

Look frank I am fine please let me go to work if I get sick during work then you can send me home. says Zoe begging him to let her work.

Ok fine but on one condition you take a step when a case gets to tough or you get sick orders frank.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All saints emergency department

Frank walks into the ED with a face like the back end of a bus and as soon as he steps one foot in the door he soon bites someone's head off. The first person he comes into contact with happens to be Gabrielle.

Good morning frank says Gabrielle happily.

Is it replies frank angrily?

Ok what's rattled your cage this morning says Gabrielle

What's up with frank asks Gabrielle speaking to Zoe.

He is angry says Zoe

Yeah I can see that but why says Gabrielle in an investigative tone.

His anger is aimed at me because of this morning says Zoe.

Ok why is he mad at you, your like his top doctor explains Gabrielle.

He told me to stay at his house and to take a sick day today and I disobeyed and went in work instead hence the reason why he is angry explains Zoe

Ok why does he want you to take a sick day asks Gabrielle in a intrigued voice.

I had bad morning sickness this morning says Zoe.

Oh are you alright now asks Gabrielle.

Yeah I am just tired that's all says Zoe.

Ok well let me know if you need a break ok but let's get on because our patient from yesterday is back now with more bruises explains Gabrielle.

Gabrielle's pov

I stand at the nurses station waiting for one of the ED doctors to arrive when I see frank enter the department by the ambulance entrance, I see the look he has on his face which is the don't get on the wrong side of frank look which is the look he has on at most of the time so I decide to not approach him about a patient who has been brought in again with the same symptoms, then I see Zoe enter the ED about five paces behind him like she is avoiding him so I go to her to tell her about the patient and maybe take her mind of things.

As I approach Zoe I see the pale look in her cheeks the same colour she had in her cheeks yesterday which proves to me that she should not be in work when she is sick or in her case pregnant, because when a lady is pregnant stress is not good for them so I decided to ask her why frank is a bit more cranky than usual, then I got my answer and she told me about her bad morning sickness and that she and frank had a disagreement about her staying at home sick and she disobeying frank now I understand why frank is angry, everyone who knows frank knows that he doesn't like to be disobeyed and when he is he is angry.

Right well our patient from yesterday is here again explains Gabrielle.

Ok let's go and talk to the father says Zoe

Mr Smith hello again I am doctor Gallagher I treated your son yesterday so what brings you here again today asks Zoe in a suspicious voice.

Err well my wife told me he has been having nose bleeds and then he has these bruises on him. Says Mr Smith

Well we tested your son yesterday for blood clotting disorders and diseases which cause severe bleeding and they were all negative replies Zoe.

Well he had another nose bleed today and he was passed out while he was having it says Mr Smith.

Ok well I will examine him again and do bloods but I need to ask is there any problems at home that we need to know about asks Zoe.

Like domestic problems between you and your wife asks Gabrielle.

No there is not you see me and my wife are divorced says Mr Smith.

How long ago did you divorce? Asks Zoe.

Err 3 years ago answers Mr Smith

Does your wife have full custody of your son? Asks Zoe

Yes she does, she told the courts that I am an unfit parent and made other accusations up. Replies Mr Smith

And are you unfit and do you hurt your son asks Zoe sternly.

No what you getting at bitch shouts Mr Smith waving his hands around while getting mad at the accusations Zoe just made against him.

Dr Zoe Gallagher is like most doctors who like to diagnose the patients then get them on their way but they get upset when a patient they seen the day before comes back In with their other parent with the same symptoms, she thinks to herself there is something going on and it is not a blood clotting disorder, so she speaks to the father going for the gentle approach but when the answers he provides show more interesting facts about his son she starts asking more difficult questions and now she has got the father rattled and now he has just called her and kicked off at her because she has just accused him of abusing his son.

Right calm down Mr Smith shouts Gabrielle we just want to know what happened to your son ok.

Yeah I know but I didn't hurt my son replies Mr Smith.

Well how did he get his bruises asks Zoe

I don't know says Mr Smith

Well your wife did accuse you of neglecting your son maybe she is right .says Zoe.

After Zoe's latest comment towards Mr Smith about his son being abused does not go down well with him and he starts going wild and flinging his arms around, wild he flings his arms he gets angry again when he sees Zoe comforting his son who has got front row seats watching his father go wild and in a temper, so he retaliates by going for Zoe and punching her straight in the face and knocking her to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank seen the commotion occur in sub-acute 3, as soon as he seen Zoe on the floor he rushes over to assist in calming the hysterical relative down, when he gets over their he goes straight over to Zoe.

Get security in here to get him out of here shouts frank pointing to the father of the young boy.

Frank what about the boy he may need his father says Gabrielle.

What is it are you defending the guy now says frank.

No but we did accuse him of bad things let us speak to the boy and then the dad and let's try to resolve the situation says Gabrielle in a reasoning voice.

No we can't if you didn't witness what he did then ill enlighten you to the fact that he assaulted a member of my team shouts frank.

Frank why don't we let Gabrielle talk to the dad and Bart talk to boy about his injures says Zoe in a pleading voice.

Fine but just remember he assaulted Zoe says frank

Yes I know frank and what are you going to do about Zoe ask Gabrielle.

When Beaumont has finished with her other patient then she can take a look at Zoe for me says frank looking around to see were Zoe is.

Ok I'll go talk to the dad says Gabrielle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All saints ED

Quiet room

Gabrielle told the security officers to place the father in the quiet room so that he could calm down, she left the nurses station and headed straight to the quiet room to talk to the father, unlike Zoe Gabrielle is a different person and she has different ways of handling situations, like when she sees a child present with bruises she presumes abuse until it is proven otherwise.

When she first met the dad the child was happy and coherent around him but when the subject of abuse came up he started to get over protective of himself and defensive, this got Gabrielle suspicious hence the reason why she wanted to talk to the father alone because she thinks he has more information to share so she goes into the quiet room.

Mr Smith I am Gabrielle jaeger I am the nurse treating your son and I was present at the assault says Gabrielle.

Look I am sorry for hitting the doctor sometimes I get accused by other people that know am getting sick of it replies Mr Smith apologetically.

Ok well thank you for being honest, but I want to know about your sons bruises and how you found your son this morning asks Gabrielle.

When I went to pick him up at his mother's she opened the door and she told me he was in the living room and pointed to the living room so I went in and that's when I found him says Mr Smith.

What was he doing in the living room? Asks Gabrielle.

He was lay on the settee and his nose was bleeding and then I went to him and seen he was a sleep so I shook him to wake up but he didn't the first time, I realized he was unconscious says Mr Smith.

Then what did you do? Ask Gabrielle.

Err I packed his bag that he takes with him then I picked him up and carried him out to my car, I then took him to my house to check him out thoroughly and when I got to my apartment he start to regain consciousness.

Ok well that's good, did your ex-wife give you an explanation for his injuries? Ask Gabrielle.

No but I looked at her hands and seen the blood and scrapes like she just had a fight with someone replies Mr Smith.

So you saying your ex-wife are hurting your son? Ask Gabrielle.

Yes

Ok well thank you but I am going to have to tell the police everything including the assault on a doctor says Gabrielle.

But you can go and see your son says Gabrielle.

Thank you for just listening to me says Mr Smith .

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

ED nurses station

Frank is stood at the nurse's station filling out paper work on the incident when he sees Gabrielle walking the father of the young boy towards the cubicle his son is in, he looks at them and then Gabrielle looks to see frank looking at her with a look of displeasing on his face.

You got a problem frank? Ask Gabrielle

Yes why you letting him see his son says Frank.

Well I spoke to and he was so apologetic that he told me he didn't mean to hit Zoe turns out it's the mother doing the abuse says Gabrielle.

Well I still don't agree with what he did shouts frank.

I know but he is sorry says Gabrielle.

Well to be truthful what he told you is correct the kid confirmed it and told the police say frank.

Well where is Zoe known then? Ask Gabrielle.

I don't know I can't find her since the assault says frank

Well do you want me to look for her offer Gabrielle?

Please if you could and when you do find her put her in sub-acute 2 says frank.

Zoe's pov

Uh damn I got a smack right in the eye from that distressed father, he hit me because I accused him of abusing his son, after I was knocked to the ground Dan helped me up off the floor and left me to do what I needed to, as soon as I was left alone I went to the nearest toilet to clean up my face and examine myself.

I put the toilet seat down then I sit on it thinking to myself is there something I could of done to prevent myself from getting hit in the face, maybe be a little less invasive maybe I got a bit hormonal, but then my thoughts are cut short when I feel the urge to throw up what was in my stomach which was toast that frank forced me to eat this morning.

I got up suddenly and lift the toilet lid and next thing I know I am on my knees throwing up what was left in my stomach from this morning which was not much, after I stop throwing up I hear a slight tap on the door, at first I ignore it because I get another wave of nausea and no sooner am I chucking up my guts again, the person who knocked on the door knocked again this time harder and louder, I hear the voice on the other side of the door and realize it is I get up and open the door and let her in but then I immediately close it again because I don't want nobody to see my like this.

Hey you ok ask Gabrielle in a concerned voice.

Err yeah just nausea replies Zoe.

Have you been sick asks Gabrielle.

Yeah (nodding her head tiredly) says Zoe.

Come on frank wants you to be checked out says Gabrielle.

What no am fine says Zoe.

No you're not you have just thrown up and you are white as a sheet says Gabrielle.

Ok fine but only because I have a headache and I can't be bothered to fight with you or frank says Zoe.

Zoe gets up off the floor while Gabrielle is watching her just as she stands up straight she instantly feels fain and nearly passes out luckily for her Gabrielle catches her and guides her out of the toilet, as they get out the bathroom safely Gabrielle flags down one her nurses which happens to be Dan and asks him to get a wheelchair, a few minutes later he returns with frank and a wheel chair in tow.

Right Zoe in the chair please orders frank.

Frank I don't need the chair whines Zoe

Says the one holding on to Gabrielle for dear life says frank sarcastically.

Huh she just nearly passed out says Gabrielle.

Good in now Gallagher orders frank.

Fine says Zoe getting in the chair that Dan is holding onto.

Take her to sub-acute 2 please says frank.

Righto says Dan wheeling Zoe off towards sub-acute.

Dan wheeled Zoe through the ED to sub-acute 2 with Zoe covering her face with her hand so that people don't find out she is injured unfortunately nearly everybody seen her in the wheelchair including Charlotte.

Hey Beaumont if you're not busy got a new patient for you shouts frank.

Oh frank I don't need checking out pleads Zoe.

Yes frank who is my patient asks Charlotte.

She is pointing to Zoe in the wheel chair.

Oh Charlotte she is pregnant so you need an ultrasound done as well whispering to Charlotte so no other person can hear.

Sure frank says Charlotte.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sub-acute 2

Right Dan ca I get a full set of OBS and can you order an abdominal ultrasound please orders Charlotte.

Right on it says Dan wrapping the blood pressure cuff around Zoe's upper arm.

Look me knows you're hating this as much as me but I really don't need to be checked out pleads Zoe.

Well before frank spoke to me I would agree but since he told me your secret now I would disagree with you, and I will put my differences aside due to the fact that it is Sean's baby you're carrying says Charlotte.

You know asks Zoe.

Yes and please be honest when answering my questions says Charlotte.

Ok what do you want to know says Zoe.

Well did you pass out after the assault? Ask Charlotte.

No answers Zoe.

Okay have you got any headaches or nausea? Ask Charlotte.

Both and I threw up earlier answer Zoe.

Ok well ill order a head CT scan says Charlotte.

No I am fine I threw up because of morning sickness answers Zoe.

If you tell anyone what you just heard I will kill you Dan you hear me says Zoe angrily.

Yes sure, err her blood pressure is a little low but other than that everything is fine says Dan.

Ok can you get me the ultrasound machine please asks Charlotte?

Sure back in a minute. Says Dan.

Look Zoe I just want to be friends and know that I know your pregnant with Sean's baby I want to help you ok says Charlotte.

Ok says Zoe.

Right here's the machine do you need me or would you like me to leave ask Dan.

Stay please I could do with a friendly face for company says Zoe.

Ok I'll stay says Dan

Right lay back and roll up your t shirt please asks Charlotte.

Charlotte starts the machine and then places the cold gel on Zoe's stomach; next she applied pressure on her stomach and started moving the transducer around her stomach until she found what she was looking for.

Here you go there is your baby says Charlotte pointing to the screen.

Can you tell how far gone I am I estimated that I am 6 weeks pregnant says Zoe.

Well I would agree with that estimate says Charlotte.

Thank you Charlotte for what you did for me says Zoe sobbing.

Well for now I want you to stay here and rest because you look tired and Dan will organise some pain relief and put up a bag of fluids says Charlotte.

Ok so what know? Ask Zoe.

You rest well I update Frank says Charlotte.

Charlotte leaves the cubicle to let Zoe sleep, while she updated frank, when she walked over to the nurse's station she saw frank walk up to her and he starts to talk.

How is she asks frank.

She is fine headache and nausea and know she is resting says Charlotte.

Ok I'll let her rest says frank.

How did it go with the kid and the dad in the end? Asks Charlotte.

Turns out it was the mother doing the abuse and she blamed the dad now she has been arrested and he is with his dad now.

Good says Charlotte.


	4. Chapter 4

Sub- acute 2

The atmosphere in the ED was chaotic and full of strained relationships, but for Zoe Gallagher her life was chaotic and stressful, she lay on the uncomfortable trolley with her head resting against the cold lumpy hospital designer pillows, she closed her eyes trying to push the thought of her baby growing up without a dad, she looks down at her now flat stomach and runs her palm across her belly like protecting her unborn child from the world.

Charlotte sat at the nurse's station filling out paperwork on her pregnant boss, she never got on with Zoe since the first day she arrived, and when Sean died she resented her due to Zoe being his girlfriend, but on the other hand she felt compelled and sorry for her since Sean died.

He died and left her with a reminder of him something that no one else has, Charlotte feels compelled to help the pregnant doctor since her baby is the Emergency department's only last connection to Sean.

Charlotte finished her paperwork and then she remembered that Zoe didn't have a head CT scan to rule out a concussion, she goes against her patients request and orders the necessary test.

Charlotte was relieved to hear that her patient had been placed at the top of the list and is next to be scanned, Charlotte got up out of her seat and walked passed all the nurses and headed straight to the cubicle where her injured boss was placed when she was injured.

Frank walked out of his office with a smile plastered on his face, he just got off the phone with the police and the young boy's mother has just been arrested for child neglect and assault of a miner, so the father is in the clear, he walks up to Charlotte hoping to continue the trail of good news continuing.

"Hey Beaumont how is Zoey?" asks frank

"Resting the last time I checked on her but you can ask Dan he just did her vitals about ten minutes ago" says Charlotte

"Ok" says Frank

"Oh I have just ordered a head CT for Zoey and they should be ready for her know" says Charlotte glancing at her watch checking the time.

Charlotte mimed to Dan telling him to come over and help her escort Zoey to radiology, they enter the cubicle together since there boss was too eager in not having the scan.

"Hey Zoey we are here to take you for your scan" says Dan in a joyful tone.

"Look Dan I already told Charlotte that I don't need a scan" exclaims Zoe

" I know I heard you the first time but since you are a doctor and considering you other issues I have decided to override your demands and Frank agrees with me on this" says Charlotte appearing inside the cubicle standing next to Dan in an authorative stance.

" look Charlotte I am fine know I only have a headache and some nausea but we both know that could be a symptom of something else, so I say I don't need a scan on my head" theorises Zoe.

"Zoey if this was one of your patients, what would you do?" asks Charlotte stepping in to doctor mode.

"Come on Zoe just do it, if not for you then for the baby, Sean's baby" says Dan.

" fine I will do it, if it stops you two from badgering me, so you can leave me alone to sleep and get rid of this headache" says Zoe pointing to Charlotte and Dan.

"Good because radiology are waiting for us" says Charlotte moving the trolley with the help of Dan

Nurse's station

Gabrielle stood at the nurse's station filling out paperwork while the other doctors and nurses sat there gossiping, the chatter was about 3 main things one: Zoey's pregnancy two: the young boy being neglected by his mom and her pinning it on the father and three: Zoe being injured in front of the ED.

Looking around seeing all her busy hard working nurses talking about patients and life in the A&E department, she then lip reads Erica and Dan's conversation about Zoe, she saunters over to get a load of the hot juicy gossip and gets I on the conversation.

"Hey do you know we have patients waiting to be seen" says Gabrielle waving her arms pointing to the patients sat on the trolleys.

"Err yeah we were just having a chat about Zoe, and we were wondering how is she" replies Erica.

"well am sure Dan can fill you I on her condition once he has done her vitals again and checked with Charlotte for anything else that needs to be done" says Gabrielle.

"Ok am off" shouts Dan walking to Zoe's cubicle

Dan enters Zoe's cubicle, he looks to her and sees that she is asleep, he slowly walks around the bed, he places the equipment appliances on the relevant part of her upper body then he does her normal observations, after a few minutes he hears a groan coming from Zoe, he looks up and sees her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey you feeling ok Zoe" asks Dan

"Yeah just tired and nauseous" replies Zoe

"I am sorry that I woke you up I know you need your sleep but I will leave you alone in a minute" says Dan

"Oh your fine Dan I woke up because I felt like throwing up" replies Zoe in a tired voice.

"Is there anything else you want to complain about while I am here" asks Dan

"No" replies Zoe rubbing her temples trying to soothe the pain in her head.

"Are you sure" prompts Dan

"Yes and why" asks Zoe curiously.

"You are rubbing your head" says Dan pointing to her hands on her head.

"Fine I have a headache" admits Zoe

"I will find Charlotte and ask her to write up an order for some pain meds" says Dan.

"Ok" says Zoe laying her head into the warm fluffy pillows.

Dan leaves the cubicle and lets Zoe fall back into her dreamless and hopefully pain free sleep, she wishes, he heads over to the nurses station and spots charlotte at the X ray board looking at scan results.

"Hey Charlotte are they Zoe's" asks Dan

"Yeah they are clear, so she has a mild concussion and needs rest and observing "replies Charlotte.

"Can you write up some pain relief for Zoe, she is complaining of a head ache" asks Dan

"Yeah sure can you get 5 mg of paracetamol please "orders Charlotte

Dan gets the paracetamol and administers it to Zoe, he leaves her to sleep, since her boyfriend passed away everyone noticed how Zoe's behaviour had changed, she started to become emotional on some cases, and they discovered she had lack of sleep and she came into work with bags under her eyes, so sleeping for her was good and the less she was disturbed would keep cranky frank from having ago at them.


End file.
